Daddy Kanda
by WolfInWonderland
Summary: One of Komui's experiments has gone horribly wrong. What else is new? But most of his failures don't revert the unfortunate tester back to being a toddler. Kanda? Oh good, here's a mission for you: take care of Allen until Komui can get him back to normal.


Daddy Kanda

One of Komui's experiments has gone horribly wrong. What else is new? But most of his failures don't revert the unfortunate tester back to being a toddler. Kanda? Oh good, here's a mission for you: take care of Allen until Komui can get him back to normal.

**Alright, I gotta confess: I have a huge thing for one half of OTP to take care of child sized second half. I don't know why, it's probably that I love seeing the uke in chibi form. But for this series I've found a few old "Allen taking care of child Kanda" but no "Kanda taking care of baby Allen." So I had to fix that. Thus Daddy Kanda was created. **

**PLEASE READ: Now, I in no way mean for this story to get into that "but he's too old for the young child and it's wrong!" argument that I've been seeing way too much of on Tumblr recently. First of all, Allen will start out as 16/17 and Kanda about 19/20. No official ages will be mentioned but they are around that range. And yes, Allen will be a toddler for most of the story but during that Kanda will only feel paternal/fatherly love for him. They do not start out as a couple so it's not like Kanda's lover will be in a child's body. BUT! I have not planned out the ending to this yet so I'm not sure if they will get together when Allen returns to normal or not. Normally I'd ask for a vote but seeing all the drama for one of my OTPs has made me want to decide on my own when the time comes and everyone else will just have to deal. These are my terms; turn back now if you don't think this story is for you. For the rest please enjoy this ride with me and there will be plenty of chibi Allen in the near future.**

Daddy Kanda

Chapter 1 – Moyashi?

There were certain things in life that became uncertain once one became an Exorcist. There was no guaranty that you would be coming back from the mission you set out on. There was no promise that your innocence would not break in the heat of battle. And there was no way to know that anyone would mourn you when you were gone.

But some things could be counted on to be relatively regular in the overly crazy lives they lead. Such as Jerry's cooking would always taste like perfection, Kanda was going to be an ass, and when seeing any of Komui's inventions you should run right back in the direction you came from because it was not going to end well.

That last one was what Allen was currently challenging by walking into the depths of the science lab even after the entire Science Department went screaming in the opposite direction. But, Komui had summoned him for a mission so he had to keep moving, deeper and deeper into the piles of stacks of papers for previous failed experiments.

And if there happened to be a tear or two falling down Allen's cheek well, you just didn't mention it.

There was a light source, far in the back corner of the obnoxiously large room and the whitette followed that. Behind two pillars of rejected paperwork Allen could see a bobbing white beret.

"Komui?"

"Allen!" Komui looked up from his work, almost tipping over some brightly colored vials from the fast movement. "Come, come. I have your mission."

Allen hesitantly stepped closer and the scientist pointed to the couch in front of his workstation. Now was he supposed to sit on the files already there or move them? He took the safer route and just sat down on the layer of manila folders and yellowing papers.

A minute went by, then two, then ten and Komui still hadn't said a word besides a few mumblings to himself as he poured one vial content into another to create a concoction of the combined red and blue to make purple.

Allen cleared his throat. "Komui." The other didn't hear him. "Komui." Again Komui was solely focused on his pouring. "Komui!"

"What?!" Komui flinched, spilling a few drops onto his table. Allen could only stare as the three drops quickly burned holes into the wood. "Ah Allen. When did you get here?"

"The, uh…" Allen had a hard time pulling his eyes away from the still steaming craters. "The mission?"

Komui "ahh'ed" in remembrance and shuffled around looking for the folder he was meant to give to Allen. Finding it, he offered it to the teen. Allen took it but his eyes were now glued to the holes poked through his assignment. The folder turned out to be one of the casualties from Komui's spill.

"Uh…"

"You don't really need all that paperwork anyway," Komui said, yanking the folder back with a smile. "This mission is for me."

"For you? Do you know where an innocence is?" Allen asked, disbelief clear on his face.

Komui laughed, waving his hand. "No, it's not one of those types of missions. I just need you to test something out for me."

Allen knew he should have run when he had the chance.

As it was he was already trying to subtly jump over the back of the couch before Komui could grab him. "Test? What kind of…test?" Now, he only meant the question to be a form of distraction so he could get away but Komui's eyes sparkled behind his glasses as if hearing that Allen agreed.

When he grabbed the unfortunate teen's arm in a vice grip it was determined that Allen had.

Quietly sobbing as Komui dragged him closer to his work area, the scientist snatched up a small vial that was green in color and far away from the rest of the others. Allen glanced back to the three holes and decided that even if the green liquid was all the way in the Asian branch he still would not trust it to not kill him.

Studying the glass container for a second, Komui smiled and handed it to Allen. "There. Now drink up."

Allen looked up at the taller man with wide and fearful eyes. "_Drink it?_ You want me to _drink it? _I never agreed to this mission!"

"But you're the only one who can do this Allen!" Komui stared right back into those wide eyes with tears in his own. "I need a parasitic Exorcist and it will make finding innocence so much faster!"

Allen still didn't trust it. "What's…it supposed to do exactly?"

"It's going to let you go right into a town that we think has an innocence and by touching any object that was close to it, find exactly where the innocence is. It'll completely revamp how we collect innocence! Instead of taking weeks you can find it in days, even hours if you know the area well enough." Komui saw that Allen was teetering on the edge. "Think of how many Exorcists could be saved if we could use this before the akuma even showed up."

Yes it was underhanded and downright manipulative to say such a thing to Allen—the boy that lived his entire life wanting to protect others—but Komui needed him to drink it. The scientist fully believed that his invention would finally work just how he expected, no side effects or anything of the like, and they could go collect innocence at a speed that was never seen before. He did feel somewhat guilty for saying only a parasite user could test it for him, but anyone else would have just flat out refused and Komui knew Allen was too kind for that.

Besides, if it didn't work Komui made sure that there would be no repercussions for Allen. None at all. He was…pretty positive this time.

Allen was still debating risking his life for this potion, after all if Komlin could do so much damage being an external threat he could only imagine what would happen to him if he actually drank the thing and put it inside his body.

But Komui did sound sure about this one. Just like every other time he came out with a new thing but at least this one wasn't meant to keep the male population away from Lenalee. And if it would help the other exorcists…

Allen's silence and no outright refusal had Komui smiling and gave him a hard pat on the back. That silence was as good as a yes.

"Alright Allen, all you have to do is drink it and then we'll take you to Hevlaska for your first test!"

Hesitating for a few seconds more, Allen finally decided that what the hell, what did he have to lose, and ignored the little voice in his head saying "you'll die!" as he nodded to Komui.

"Alright. I'll…I'll do it."

He pulled the plug off the vial's top and stared at the green liquid. _You better not kill me,_ he thought, taking no more time to regret his decision and chugged the drink.

And…there was nothing. Allen sure didn't feel any different and he even felt safe enough to open the eyes he had closed during that moment of terror once he realized what he was doing.

"Komui, do you think it work—"

Allen fell. His closing eyes and limp body barely gave Komui enough time to catch him but at diving for the suddenly unconscious boy the older knocked into his table, making all the vials fall from their holsters and shatter once landing on the surface. There was an explosion, large enough to create a cloud of smoke that almost engulfed the entire room—and it was a big room—before clearing a few seconds later.

Rubbing his head on the place he had bumped into the wooden leg, Komui looked to his workplace and gave a sad sigh. The entire thing was gone, it was to be expected after all, but now he had to start from scratch on the poison he was making for the nice young boys he had seen staring at his precious sister for too long.

The man turned back to Allen, hoping to raise the boy from his sleep to make sure he was okay, but all he could find were his Exorcist clothes.

Good god, don't say that he evaporated the same way as his table!

But wait. There was a slight movement from under the jacket and Komui pulled the material back.

There was a little mop of silver hair falling over the closed eyes of a sleeping child. A young child. A _young, _wasn't Allen supposed to be a teenager?, _child _was sleeping where Allen should have been.

Slowly, Komui reached out and pushed the hair out of the child's face and, yup, there was the red pentagram going down the side of his face. This child was definitely Allen.

Komui leaned back and gave a whimpered sigh. There were not supposed to be any side effects! This is not what he had planned for!

Needing a way to fix this mess Allen was in, Komui heard some footsteps walking outside the room. They were getting closer and, making a split decision, he wrapped up the child sized Allen and scooped him into his arms. Before the footsteps could get too far away, Komui sprinted to the door and yanked it open.

Kanda froze, startled by the unexpected entrance of the Scientists' leader and glared at him. "What the hell Komui?"

The man looked almost crazed, his eyes wide as he took in the fact that out of all people it was _Kanda_ to have walked by, but beggars couldn't be choosers so he would have to do.

"Oh good, Kanda. I have a mission for you." He pressed the child into the other's arms before Kanda could refuse or complain. "Take care of Allen until I can get him back to normal."

**Chapter 1 End**

**So...be honest. What'd you think? I've run out of oneshots that I wrote during winter break and decided that it was time to start uploading some multichapters that I had planned on doing, but for the life of me it was the hardest thing deciding which one to load. So, no threat or anything, but if no one seems interested I'll try uploading one of my others to see how well that one goes. Also, I have a few ideas but since college has been kicking my ass lately I might not be uploading every week. Every two weeks? I think I can try to keep that up. **

**Also, I have not forgotten _Puppy Heart_ in case anyone was wondering. Excuse time, but I just have not had the time to work on it. Hopefully once spring break comes I'll be able to knock out at least 3 "chapters" for it but until then we might not see an update.**


End file.
